pff_backupfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies (and strategies to deal with them)
Zombies - those undead creatures that just want to kill you and you want to kill them. Aren't they annoying? Well here are some tips on how to deal with them. Real Life Strategies * Show them a pistol. Say it is a candy dispenser and that they should put it in their mouth and pull the trigger. Then hand them the pistol and they die (troll) * Get in a helicopter and drop nukes on them. CoD BOII Strategies Grief Mode Farm Strategy 1: Go to the home and camp out there in the upstairs while other team players either help you or are attacked by Zombies near the barn. It is good to camp there because there is an MP5, Jugger-Nog Machine, and a Random Weapon Chest. A cool fact I learned from a video: You can down enemy team players with grenades. It will also distract them if they are trying to revive a downed player. Zombies is also the only good time for Burst Fire Assault Rifles/Machine Guns. They can kill Zombies in a few shots. Also, Sniper Rifles work surprisingly well. Scoping and quick scoping can get you headshots. No-scopes can get you chest shots, throat shots, or headshots. TranZit Green Run There are no strategies..... Survival No strategies yet... Dylanisthebests123's cod bo2 strategies Tranzit: When at the diner, stay there while another teammate (who i call the miley cyrus, people who made the emotes get what i mean by that) and they do stuff like, turn on the power. you will now be able to by speed cola by the MP5 in the diner. with that you can now reload your weapon faster, remember to always use the gun even if useless until it runs out of ammo, then if the box is gone go grab an MP5 or DIE. be chasing the zombies and gathering them up in circles until the bus comes. by then you'll now have the ability to travel around Green run the safeway. remember to take some time at each map and by the perks. as long as you where at diner with limited things to buy you probably have over a 10000 points. Now your at the farm. almost every place has something unique about it. inside the farm there is the almighty double tap rootbeer, making its return to The black ops series. and also, inside the house in the farm there is this fridge. screw getting sandwiches. you are able to place your gun there. and able to use it in a later game of zombies. it cannot store wunder-weapons. when you get on the bus next your going to the power station. there is no need to actually turn the power on. BUT its no useless place. there you can make pretty good strategys with all the twists and turns. also you have my personal favorite SMG the AK-74U. also the latest perk. The Tombsoda. what does it do? when you get down it drops a tombstone. BUT the tombstone is special because when you get back up, you can now pick up your perks. the town is the greatest stop of them all, and the last. you stop by the bank of the town. you probably have about what? 1000 more points then you need. well, you can store your money in there for later games. now. go by the building across it and by the juggernog. then go to the corner and buy staminup. but oh wait. the bus is leaving. do not worry. staminup makes you faster. therefore, you can now outrun the bus. and mixed with juggernog you can now run out of the fire before being downed. BUT DONT RUN THE WAY THE BUS IS GOING. no. you must go back to the power station. there you will accidently go to a path leading to a house with the Bowie knife. now go back to town and take the right direction. remember that useless turbine you picked up at the bus depot? well, go to the beggining of the power station right after you jump into the toilet, and put it down. NOW START RUNNING TO THE BANK VAULT IN TOWN. there is a secret place in the vault. throw another grenade to open it and a secret room will open. the Pack a punch room. when building the PaP you will be able to put attatchments on your guns and make them powerful. you are on your own now. Category:Random